


Lavender roses

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Series: IwaOi week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, Fluff, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Roses, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: Prince Tooru Oikawa has been perceived strange by many...What they don't know is that the prince's heart was already tooked by an adventurer,Adventurer Iwaizumi Hajime, Prince Tooru's first best friend and crush.IwaOi week, day 1: Mutual pining, fantasy & touch
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Series: IwaOi week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037367
Kudos: 21
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Lavender roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fanfic for IwaOi week, day 1! This is rushed so I'm sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy the fic!

In the kingdom where Prince Tooru lives, which is a big gray palace with gray brick walls surrounding it.

The people there view Tooru quite strange...

He has maidens who seek his attention and when he gives it they talk about it all the time.

There are princesses from other kingdoms who ask for his hand of marriage but he always rejects them. There was once a ball where the king, Tooru's father, called all the maidens in and out the kingdom for Tooru to judge who will become his wife but like the others, he also rejected them all.

-

The people see Tooru as a strange young man, for the reason of having many maidens come after him but all still being rejected. Nobody had took the prince's heart, but that's what they only thought, they didn't know that his heart was already someone else's.

Adventurer Iwaizumi Hajime, the first best friend of Tooru and his first crush.

-

Tooru and one of his close friend, Sugawara Koshi, a sorcerer was talking at the porch by the garden.

"Suga, Iwa-chan looked at me with his eyes and smiled at me yesterday! AAHH!" Tooru was pining to Koshi, again, hands covering his flushed face.

"Like, how can a person be so hot?!" 

"His muscles are just- AHHH!"

"We also held hands and his hand was so soft!" 

Koshi is just watching as his friend is pining about Hajime to him for what seems like the millionth time.

"Tooru, for the millionth time, just confess to Hajime!" Koshi said, annoyed at the fact his friend has had a crush on Hajime for years now but still didn't confess yet.

"I won't confess to him! What if he thinks I'm gross, he doesn't want to be friends with me, what if he-" Tooru was saying, panicking, before being cut off by Koshi.

"Ok, if you won't confess to him and regret it, don't come asking me for help! Hmph!" Koshi huffed, crossing his arms.

"But I can lose Iwa-chan, you know that Suga." Tooru said, the conversation turning more serious.

"I know that Tooru, but you know how me and Daichi got together right? It was because I confessed to him. Sure, it's scary at first and I can't blame you, the thought of possibly losing your best friend is scary but sometimes you just need to look at the good side. I'm sure that Hajime feels the same about you." Koshi said.

"How do you know that Suga?" 

"I just do, but trust me when I say, Hajime won't ever let you go." Koshi answered, his hand on Tooru's shoulder.

"I mean... if you say so... but how do I confess?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's up to you." Koshi answered.

"I'll probably just say it..." Tooru said.

"Will you do it today?" Koshi asked, curious.

"I'll do it... maybe this week? I mean, I don't want to reject another girl." 

"Well that's up to you, anyways I have a dat- I mean I'm going to hang out with Daichi now. Bye, Tooru!" Koshi said, rushing out the porch, but Tooru said something before he was gone,

"Yeah, have fun on your date, lovebirds!" He teased, he can see Koshi blush even though he was a bit far from him.

-

Two days earlier, in Hajime's house...

"Ok, but like whenever he smiles at me, my heart skips a beat!" One Iwaizumi Hajime was saying, currently pining to one of his friends, Daichi Sawamura.

"How can he always be so good looking?!"

"His hair is so soft!"

"And his eyes always sparkles when he smiles!"

Daichi was looking at his friend, who was blushing furiously, thinking of how Hajime and Tooru still aren't together yet.

"Hey, Hajime, just confess already!" Daichi said, cutting off what Hajime was about to say.

"Well, what if he doesn't like boys or me?!" Hajime said.

"Well, he does like boys..."

"Really? Wait, how do you know that?!" Hajime asked, surprised at the thought that he didn't know his best friend's sexuality.

"Suga." Daichi simply answered.

"Ah, ok, but like he always flirts with girls!" Hajime said.

"Well, I don't know why he does that but I know that he likes boys." Daichi said. 

"Are you going to confess now?" Daichi repeated what he said earlier.

"Nope, never!" Hajime said, crossing his arms.

"I really think you should, like Tooru only has one more year left before he'll be forced to marry someone that isn't you." Daichi then said, since whenever there is someone of royalty who doesn't have a spouse before the age of 19, they will be forced into an arranged marriage.

"Well, I don't want to lose our friendship..."

"Though in your friendship, you both have loads of trust in each other and also you guys have been friends for more than ten years, it isn't a friendship that will just end because of you liking him. Also there's nothing wrong in trying, right?" Daichi said, reasurring Hajime.

"Well, I guess I'll try, maybe this month, I'll confess to him." 

"Well... any plans on how?" Daichi cautiously asked.

"Yeah, maybe something simple like in a picnic by the forest, then I'll tell him there." Hajime said.

"The mystical forest?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah the mystical forest." He answered.

"Do you mind if me and Suga helped?" Daichi asked again.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all." Hajime said.

"Yeah, we'll help you, just tell me when you're going to do it." He said.

"Yeah, don't worry Daichi, I will." Hajime said.

"Now, I got to go to, me and Suga have a date!" Daichi said, waving to Hajime before he left.

-

After a few days...

Hajime decided to invite Tooru to a picnic at the mystical forest earlier and now Hajime himself is preparing things along with Koshi and Daichi.

"Ooh~ can we add fairylights here!" Said Koshi, to which the other two nodded at him, letting him add fairylights on the tree branches.

After they were done preparing the place it looked mystical, trees with blue leaves and small fairylights. A nice picnic blanket in the middle of some trees, the sight was beautiful. The food was already prepared, there is both Tooru and Hajime's favorite food, milkbread and agedashi tofu. Besides of their favorite food there is also sandwiches and some fruit.

-

Hajime was preparing himself, both mentally and physically, grabbing the polo he had and he put it on. After dressing up, he walked outside and Koshi immediately looked at Hajime and fixed his clothing to make him look even more handsome.

"Thanks Suga." Hajime said, to which Koshi only nodded at him.

"Hajime, you look good!" Daichi complimented him.

"Yeah, thanks!" The boy said back.

"Well, I need to go right now so Daichi you'll help Hajime for now!" Koshi said, walking to Daichi and planted a kiss on his cheek before he left.

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Hajime said to Daichi.

"Well you and Tooru are going to be like this." Daichi said back, making the other boy blush faintly.

"Anyways, I think it's almost time for you guys to meet, I'll go now. Good luck!" Daichi said, waving before leaving.

-

There was about ten more minutes before Tooru was supposed to arrive, Hajime was sitting on the blanket, a bouquet of roses behind him. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Tooru finally arrived, the sight of him made Hajime blush. Tooru is wearing light brown pants, a white polo, a leather jacket and his glasses.

Tooru also blushed at how Hajime looked, but he noticed that they were somehow matching. He wonders how it is possible and thinks that it's probably just a coincidence.

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru said, waving, walking to the blanket. His eyes were sparkling as he looked around him, gasping in awe at the beautiful scenery.

"Hey! So do you like it?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah, of course I do! Everything's perfect!" He answered, surprised at how Hajime did this for him.

"Well, let's eat first." Hajime said, gesturing to the milkbread that was in front of them.

"Milkbread?! Thank you Iwa-chan!" Happy to see his favorite food.

"Yeah, so let's eat, crappykawa." Hajime said, eyeing the tofu.

After they ate...

"Wahh~ that's so delicious, I'm full." Tooru said, hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, it was but I have something to tell you." Hajime said, getting the roses behind his back and saying something,

"You know Tooru..." He started to say, and Tooru was surprised at the fact that Hajime called him by his first name. Hajime pulled out the bouquet of roses that he had and presented it to him.

"My heart always beats so stupidly while I'm around you that it's driving me crazy but... know that I love you."

"Know that I love you so much, ever since we were kids."

"I just wanted you to know since you'll probably reject me."

"So, just say it so that we can move on and-" Hajime looked up and saw Tooru crying,

"Hey, why are you crying, do you not like me back? That's fine." Hajime said, going up to Tooru and hugging him.

"N-no it's not that, Iwa-chan... it's just that I'm so h-happy! I love you too, Iwa-chan, ever since we were kids." Tooru said, tears falling down his face but he was smiling.

"Well, do you like this date then, Tooru?" Hajime said, Tooru blushing at the use of his first name. 

"I-I do, Iwa- I mean, Hajime!" He said, causing Hajime to blush.

"Can you call me 'Hajime' more often?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course, as long as you call me 'Tooru' more often." Tooru said, both still blushing furiously.

Hajime handed Tooru a rose from the bouquet, it was a lavender rose. Tooru happily accepted it and smiled brightly.

"Well, does this mean we're dating or are lovers?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah, of course! Finally, I can tell father that I have a lover and he can stop showing me maidens!" Tooru said.

"Soo... umm, can I kiss you?" Hajime asked softly.

"Yeah, of course Hajime, you don't need to ask."

The two were close to each other, noses brushing, they both closed their eyes and kissed. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but to them it seemed like an eternity, the love they had for each other for years are present in their first kiss, they parted and kept their faces close, their eyelashes touching. 

"I love you, Tooru."

"I love you too, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Soo... the title of this fic "Lavender roses" are the flowers that Hajime gave Tooru. The meaning of them are love at first sight and royalty which I think fit them! 
> 
> The coincidence in Tooru and Hajime's outfits is because of Suga, he was the one who picked both Tooru and Hajime's outfits, and he made them match.
> 
> If you're still here well thank you for reading!


End file.
